


Into The Deep End.

by Wendihomo



Series: The Mind’s Eye [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fear, Psychological Trauma, Survivors Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendihomo/pseuds/Wendihomo
Summary: The water was cold.No that wasn’t right. The water was eerie. Silent and completely still, soaking her from head to toe and seeping deep into her muscles. Her bones ached, fingers clutched into tight little fists. The water was growing colder, the soft drip of the tap was a constant buzz in the back of her mind.





	Into The Deep End.

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was inspired by the song Deep End by Ruelle. I don’t believe anything mentioned or touched upon is triggering but if I’m wrong please tell me so I can add warnings.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy my first real piece?  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated.

The water was cold.

No that wasn’t right. The water was eerie. Silent and completely still, soaking her from head to toe and seeping deep into her muscles. Her bones ached, fingers clutched into tight little fists. The water was growing colder, the soft drip of the tap was a constant buzz in the back of her mind. A shaky exhale left her lips, hands lifting to grip the side of the bathtub. Vanya lifted her knees up, curled up at the very edge of the tub- knuckles white and jaw clenched.

Vanya hadn’t meant to hurt Allison. They were sisters, or at least they were trying hard to pretend they were sisters. Either way there was something there; a glimmer of hope they’d shared for something more.

It was over now. Allison was dead- there was no denying it. Vanya had saw, watched as the blood ran out of the wound and soaked the carpet beneath her.

 

Drip, drip.

 

Allison had been scared of her. Maybe even petrified- and the longer Vanya stared at herself in the murky water the more she understood why.

 

Drip, drip.

 

Leonard had left. Vanya wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d crouched down and told her it would be okay. Promised her it would be okay.

And then he was gone, a towel left neatly folded on the stool.

Vanya could sense something was wrong between them. Whatever it was, it was growing like a mold, infesting everything it touched. Things wouldn’t be the same again, they never could. It didn’t matter if Vanya lied, if she never used her powers again or if she managed to run away with Leonard and be someone else.

She would always be Vanya Hargreeves. She would always be Number Seven.

 

Drip, drip.

 

Vanya wanted to go back.

Maybe if she’d never written the book, if she hadn’t tried so hard to justify, to explain everything that had happened things would be different.

It was easier to live alone than it was to live knowing she’d taken a life.

Vanya remembered the sickening thump of the men colliding into the wall.

Easier than knowing she’d taken multiple lives. 

 

Drip, drip.

 

The water hit the side of the bath hard, murky waves crashing relentlessly- droplets cascading over and drenching the bathmat. In a split second it stopped, and for one brief moment Vanya allowed herself to simply breathe.

“Leonard-“

It didn’t even sound like her, not that it came as much of a surprise. Vanya felt like she was in someone else’s skin. Still the doorway remained empty, and Vanya couldn’t find it in herself to try and call again. Vanya forced herself up, knees trembling and hands clutching thin air until she could safely step over the edge; towel clutched tight around her.


End file.
